Electric stringed instruments, such as electric guitars have a number of sound pickups (coils). Such instruments also typically include a multiple-position switch, such as a three-way or five-way switch, to select coil settings or interconnections for changing the tonality of the instrument. In addition, such electric stringed instruments generally also have a volume control and a tonal control potentiometer which work in conjunction with the multiple-position switch to produce the desired output from the instrument. It is desirable to provide a system to provide the operator/musician a maximum number of coil settings and overall control of the capabilities of the stringed instrument.